msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 1st, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting on March 1st, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. I welcome all of you back to another Senate meeting. I hope that this one will be calmer than and not as long as the last one. As always we start with a recap of last week. Councilor Silverspark, the floor is yours. Tammini Silverspark: In which case, covered basic definition of school in question, namely, alteration of fundamental properties of matter. Subdivided school into three principle sections: form alteration, space alteration, and time alteration. Conducted practical instruction on first two. Erm, some problematic polymorphic effects, but natural part of unconstrained learning. Damon Halliwell: Councillor Emerson, the floor is yours. Zanbor Emerson: Oh, alright. A group of Senators and I acted on some information of a smuggling ring in the Underbelly. We went down to sort it out. We kind of succeeded a little bit. The Black Market was empty when we got down there... We'll probably have to go back sometime in the future. That is it. Aithnea Escol: I remember that... blew up a croc... covered Councillor Silverspark in all sorts of croc guts and fluids. Damon Halliwell: Kira, if you could please recap the class on ascension. Kira Dawnsorrow: Hello everyone! To those of you who are new, I'm Kira Dawnsorrow, and I would like to warmly welcome you into the Senate! Thank you for being with us this fine evening. Now for the matters at hand: On Thursday, Guardsman Commander Matiff Durthan gave us a lesson and an insight on what it is like to be an elemental ascendant. An ascendant is one who makes a pact with an elemental in exchange for the use of their powers. In exchange, you become an elemental form yourself, and are given the powers and prolonged life as an elemental. However, it's a very dangerous exchange to make, and it is not advised without someone to see you to your goal of becoming an ascendant. He also spoke of partial ascendancy and informed us that it is indeed possible to be a partial ascendant... but again spoke of it being a very complicated process and exchange. If you would like a pure recap or are interested in learning more, I suggest you speak to Matiff himself. ' Damon Halliwell:' Dismissed. Next is Commander Alexander. Vanidicus Alexander: I'm reporting in lieu of Lord Kalarest. Yesterday we had training in static defense. We worked to protect various siege weapons an' protective barrier techniques. Several battlemagi and others were in attendance. I am satisfied with overall ability and demonstrated skills. I believe Lord Kalarest has a full report to submit to you. Damon Halliwell: We now move on to this week’s events. Commander. Vanidicus Alexander: Right, sorry. I've been instructed by Councilor Baelheit t'inform ye all that we'll be meeting with the Dark Iron's tomorrow. If ye really want know about it, ask him a bit later. I'm just' the messenger. That it, sir? Tammini Silverspark: Believe purpose to be academic in nature. Dark Iron knowledge of magic profound, if specialized. Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, ma'am. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Commander, please return to the floor and you might as well just tell us about it all. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Passing along more information from Lord Kalarest. Eye's been getting mighty troubling reports about the naga down by Nethergarde. We should be preparing for extended operations, and we should be getting in touch with our stationed forces down there. Recommend additional training. That’s all he's said time. That is all, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed again. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, sir. Damon Halliwell: Well last week I thought I made a mistake… the Artifact I thought I had found was in fact...not there. After some more information searching and the beating of some key people I have at last found the Artifact I have been looking for. It is an old and power Artifact...in fact it has the power to corrupt anything or anyone it is used on. Vanidicus Alexander: I presume there's a detailed report available for this, sir? Damon Halliwell: So it is only fitting we have found it...forged into the Alter of Damnation itself. This Artifact played a role in aiding to turn Shadowmoon valley into what it is today. It is a must that we get this Artifact before the warlock that is searching for it does or no one would be safe! I trust I can count of all your support this. Zanbor the floor is now yours. Zanbor Emerson: Right, in my capacity as Minister of Administration I have signed the Magus Senate up to be a part of the Pan Azeroth League. It is some sort of trade union thing... All I know is we get a discount of stuff, which is nice. Vanidicus Alexander: Supplies on what? Military supplies? RnD equipment? Tammini Silverspark: Can clarify. Pan-Azeroth league operates to make trade between affiliated entities easier. Numerous organizations signatories, therefore, goods from relevant jurisdictions available. More information available once formal documents established. Current state is tentative. Zanbor Emerson: Anyways, I am also calling together the Select Senate Committee on Forbidden Magics on March tenth. That is all, thank you. Damon Halliwell: I now call on....NGTT-001! NGTT- 001: This unit is here.. Aithnea Escol: Oh this will be interesting... Arranax DeVin: Device! REPORT! Aithnea Escol: Some sort of Golem it would seem... And here I thought I was the only around with advanced automata knowledge... NGTT- 001: This unit, Bring Built units of his own making. This is a small bit of what is has built. There is more. But it was unwise to bring them all. Arranax DeVin: Divine ... self replicating too... NGTT- 001: This unit does have a Mobile command built in to it. Labeling this unit as A M.C.C. That is all.. Arranax DeVin: Thank you for your report. Continue self replication. Tammini Silverspark: '''Approve of speech pattern of unit NGTT-001... '''Aithnea Escol: I have a question. NGTT- 001: This unit will Attempt to give input. Aithnea Escol: Define variables applicable to self replication including most preferably level of control and additional replication, weapons inventory, and stated hierarchical laws of governance. NGTT- 001: Mm..This unit can share notes. Damon Halliwell: I now open the floors. Raise a hand or staff if you wish to speak. Councillor Silverspark. Tammini Silverspark: Recently given portfolio of Research and Development. In establishing ministry as a productive entity, am looking for individuals with keen interest in intellectual theory and applications of magic. Will be establishing academic contingent, similar to battlemagi or Violet Eye units, but, erm, less violent, hostile, superfluous to core identity of Dalaran.Point is: if interested in participating, should contact myself. Will gauge interest and provide more information when available. Damon Halliwell: Does anyone else wish to speak? Councillor Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Thank you Chancellor. I appreciate Mister Alexander's reference of this subject earlier. Allow me to expand. Tomorrow, for the first time in our History as members of the Alliance, the Kirin Tor has agreed to a scholastic exchange with Clan Dark Iron. Tomorrow, I and as many Magi as care to accompany us shall be departing for Blackrock Mountain. To meet up with the Hand of Thaurissan. We shall be receiving from them some several items of note and importance, which have been decided would be better to enter the care of Dalaran. I invite my Colleagues to join us on this occasion, as to enter the spirit of goodwill between nations. Any questions? Kalecthos Delnathor: We're descending into the heart of an active volcano with the single most hostile dwarf clan known to Azeroth? Verus Baelheit: Clan Dark Iron is an Allince Nation, Mister Delnathor. No different from Bronzebeard or Wildhammer. This gesture of cooperation can go a great deal towards long-term established relations. Something to add, Miss Silverspark? Tammini Silverspark: Merely wished to say, have worked with contingent of Dark Irons in question during course of Twilight Highlands campaign. Believe to be trustworthy. Also, fascinating customs. Verus Baelheit: Indeed. Fantastic craftsmen. If there's nothing else, I'll be pleased to meet with you tomorrow... Dress for warmth. Shadowforge is Summer all year round. Damon Halliwell: We now move on to promotions. Because I want to wrap this up quickly I will call your name tell you your new rank and you will return your place. Aithnea! Aithnea Escol: Yes? Damon Halliwell: Senator! Aithnea Escol: Woo. Damon Halliwell: Ashelara! Ashelara Starshadow: Yes? Damon Halliwell: Senator! Ashelara Starshadow: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Nathul! Nathul Furlbrow: Oh! Damon Halliwell: Vanguard! Nathul Furlbrow: Thank you, Sir. Damon Halliwell: Rywinn! Colleague! That concludes Promotions. I call this senate meeting to an end. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes